Bayangan
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat kematian semakin dekat pada pujaan hatinya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberikan yang terbaik untuk saat terakhir pujaan hatinya. HiruMamo/ Tenang aja, fic ini ga menyedihkan sama sekali XD Read N Review please...


**Dislcaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

.

.

.

Pair: Hiruma Youichi – Anezaki Mamori

Rated: T

Genre: Supernatural , romance, angst, tragedy, horror, *diborong semua*

Warning : OC,OOC, six sense, chara death, banyak hal yang ga masuk akal, tapi ini cuma fic, jadi saia harap reader sekalian menerima XDd

**Hiruma Youichi.**

Pernahkah kalian berfikir, kenapa pria ini terlihat seperti setan? Atau apakah kalian pernah terfikir, apa dia takut pada makhluk halus seperti roh, atau hantu, seperti kebanyakan manusia? Dilihat darimana pun Hiruma Youcihi itu berbeda. Terlepas dari hobi gilanya mengancam orang lain, dia adalah manusia khusus, dari sedikit manusia yang dipilih Tuhan untuk memiliki kekuatan lebih dari manusia lainnya. Hiruma. Benar, kalau kita perhatikan baik-baik pria itu sungguh tidak pantas mendapatkan kekuatan khusus dari Kami-sama, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hiruma mampu merasakan, melihat, bahkan berkomunikasi dengan makhluk selain manusia sejak ia berusia dini.

Terfikir kalau Hiruma merasa takut saat itu? Meski sekarang dia tampak sangat mirip dengan setan, dulu dia tetap anak kecil yang tidak mengerti bagaimana mengatasi rasa takut. Hiruma pernah merasakan ketakutan itu. Baginya, hanya orang tidak waras yang tidak takut jika tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan makhluk dari dunia lain. Tapi, seiring dengan usianya bertambah, rasa takut itu perlahan menghilang dari diri Hiruma. Hingga sekarang kita semua mengenalnya sebagai Youichi Hiruma, Komandan dari Neraka.

Percaya atau tidak, Hiruma merasa bersyukur memiliki segala kelebihan itu. Ia sampai sekarang masih bisa melihat ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Meski dulu, saat Hiruma menyadari kematian mendekat kearah sang ibu, ia merasa benar-benar kacau karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong ibunya. Tapi, Hiruma tidak pernah menganggap semua ini kutukan. Ya, setan itu bersyukur pada Kami-sama atas kebaikanNya.

.

.

.

**BAYANGAN**

* * *

Mata hijau cerah milik Hiruma Youichi terbuka saat kulit tubuhnya dielus angin dingin yang entah datang dari mana. Pria itu berdecak saat menangkap angka-angka yang menyala pada jam digital kecil di meja dekat tidurnya menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Serentetan sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulut Hiruma saat pria itu menendang selimut seputih kapas yang tidak bisa menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri di depan jendela besar yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Jendela itu terbuka sedikit, membiarkan angin musim gugur yang khas menerobos masuk, menggoyangkan tirai tipis berwarna putih yang tergantung di sana.

Hiruma berdecak sekali lagi. Sebelum ia tidur tadi, jendela besar ini terkucni rapat, dan Hiruma yakin tidak ada orang gila yang menerobos kamarnya. Ini adalah lantai tujuh belas. Pemilik mata hijau _emerald_ itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip ke luar, ada aura yang menarik di sana. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal mendapati wanita yang tubuhnya hanya seperti kabut tengah berdiri membelakangi Hiruma. Gaun biru muda yang ia kenakan tampak melambai pelan.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, ibu sialan!" hardik Hiruma tajam.

Sosok wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu menoleh perlahan, menatap wajah tampan Hiruma selema beberapa saat. Meski Hiruma memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu, wanita itu hanya tampak lima tahun lebih tua dari Hiruma. Alasannya? Makhluk yang tidak bernyawa tidak bertambah tua.

Wajahnya putih pucat memamerkan senyum kecil. "Kau terganggu?" suaranya terdengar sangat jernih.

"Tentu saja, ini jam tiga pagi, dan kau membuka jendela." Hiruma menggerutu, lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban sosok itu, Hiruma kembali masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci rapat jendela dan segera berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

"Keras kepala dan suka marah-marah, seperti ayahmu."

Hiruma bisa mendengar suara itu. Tapi ia tetap memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tidur dan mengabaikan sosok ibunya yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Hiruma kembali beristirahat dan baru bangun saat matahari sudah menampakan diri, sinarnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Hiruma. Mau tidak mau pria itu segera bangun. Memperhatikan sekali lagi jendela besar itu, ada yang membuka tirainya. Pria itu menyeringai singkat. Ia melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hari ini kau begitu mengganggu," Hiruma menggerutu sendiri, berharap ibunya ada di sana untuk menjawab.

"Sepertinya dia sedang rindu padamu," jawab sebuah suara kecil dari arah dapur.

Hiruma kemudian melihat sosok gadis cilik berusia sekitas sebelas tahun melayang dari arah dapur dan mendarat dengan manis di atas lemari. Hiruma hanya mendengus, tidak memperdulikan gadis itu. Ia melangkah ke dapur, membuat kopi dan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Si gadis kecil masih terus mengamati tiap gerak-gerik Hiruma yang sedang berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali memandangi Hiruma yang kini tengah menikmati kopinya.

"Jangan lupa sore ini."

Itu suara ibunya. Wanita itu sudah ada di dekat Hiruma yang duduk di ruang utama apartementnya.

"Aku tidak lupa," jawab Hiruma seperlunya. Ia melirik si gadis yang masih memperhatikannya. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang. "Berhenti menatapku begitu gadis bodoh! Dan jangan ikuti aku ke kamar mandi seperti kemarin!" bentak Hiruma tegas.

Sementara gadis kecil yang Hiruma ketahui dulu bunuh diri di kamarnya itu terkikik geli mendengarnya. Hiruma mendengus. Ia tahu kalau gadis kecil ini memang senang menggodanya, senang mendengar kemarahannya.

Dari pada paginya rusak gara-gara makhluk itu. Hiruma akhirnya lebih memilih diam. Ia melakukan semua aktivitas paginya dalam diam, termasuk saat ia meninggalkan _apartement_nya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia hanya berjalan dalam diam, sampai ia melihat sesosok gadis belia yang berdiri di dekat _lift_ dengan wajah menunduk dalam.

"Kekekeke… kau tidak bosan berdiri dengan tampang bodoh begitu setiap hari?" ejek Hiruma.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan lalu menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tegas. "_Urusai_," ia berbicara dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Sayangnya urat takut Hiruma sudah putus sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, maka si setan tampan itu hanya terkekeh sambil masuk dalam _lift_ yang terbuka di depannya.

Begitu tiba di lantai dasar, Hiruma melirik ke arah meja resepsionis, melihat sosok hitam tinggi besar yang selalu berada di sana, menemani sang resepsionis. Setidaknya resepsionis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, jadi tidak perlu takut.

Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah. Sebentar lagi latihan pagi akan dimulai dan dia tidak boleh terlambat.

**~shadowshadowshadow~**

"Hiruma-_kun_, _ohayou_!" sapaan ceria seorang gadis yang sangat familiar mengalihkan pandangan Hiruma dari loker sepatu miliknya. Hijau _emerald_ itu melirik si pemilik suara dan mendapati manajer kesayangannya tengah mendekat sambil tersenyum manis.

Tapi, pandangan mata Hiruma mendadak berubah. Ada yang ganjil dengan Mamori. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang mengikuti tiap gerakan Mamori. Bayangan itu membuat Hiruma sesak nafas. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihat bayangan hitam semacam itu, dan dia sangat tahu apa arti dari bayangan hitam yang kini berada di belakang tubuh Mamori.

Jantung Hiruma rasanya ingin keluar dari mulut, harus ia akui, saat ini perasaan takut yang sudah lama ia buang kembali memeluknya. Tubuhnya kini mematung tanpa ekspresi menatap Mamori yang tampak bingung pada tingkahnya yang mendadak aneh.

"Hiruma-_kun_," jemari mungil Mamori menyentuh lengan Hiruma. Menyadarkan kembali pria itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori yang tampak cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, singkirin tanganmu, manajer sialan!" Hiruma menjawab dengan tegas dan kasar seperti biasa.

"Ah, _gomen_," ucap Mamori. "Habis kau tiba-tiba saja diam begitu," lanjutnya.

"Cih, yang pasti aku diam bukan karena terpesona olehmu!" ledek Hiruma kemudian terkekeh. Ia beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

Hari ini hati Hiruma begitu gelisah. Sepanjang hari, sejak latihan pagi, jam belajar dan istirahat, pandangan Hiruma tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, dan ia sangat terganggu. Bagaimana tidak, bayangan hitam itu terus menempel Mamori, membuatnya ingin terus mengawasi manajernya, hingga saat hal yang ia takutkan itu menghampiri Mamori, ia bisa menahannya agar tidak terjadi apa pun pada gadis itu.

Hiruma mengumumkan pada anggota Deimon Devil Bats bahwa latihan sore ditiadakan. Selain hatinya yang sedang tidak tenang, sore ini juga dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi sebelumnya, Hiruma ingin menenangkan diri di ruang klub. Meski Hiruma tahu, berusaha sekuat apa pun, ia tidak akan berhasil.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Suara lembut itu mampu mengalihkan pandangan Hiruma. Pria itu melirik sosok di sebelahnya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

Wanita cantik itu melayang sebentar sebelum duduk di samping Hiruma. "Kau tahu, selain aku adalah ibumu, aku bukan manusia. Kau tidak bisa bohong."

"Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Ibunya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian itu datang. Meski kau melihatnya di dekat Mamori, bukan berarti dia akan segera mati."

"Aku melihatnya saat kau mati."

"Itu-"

"Dan pria sialan di kereta, guru sialan, tukang kebun sialan, dan adik sialanmu!" tukas Hiruma tegas. "Aku bahkan sudah melihatnya lebih banyak dari itu."

"Baiklah, tapi kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari kematian, karena itu adalah hal mutlak. Semua orang mengalaminya, cepat atau lambat kalian akan mati, sekarang atau nanti Mamori yang kau sayangi itu akan tetap mati, begitu juga denganmu. Tapi kematian bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakutkan. Mati itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan."

_Greeekk._

Pintu ruang klub terbuka perlahan sebelum menampakkan sosok gadis manis yang memenuhi kepala Hiruma seharian ini, masih dengan bayangan hitam yang mengikutinya. Ia masuk dan mendekati Hiruma. Mengambil beberapa berkas di meja.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, manajer sialan." Hiruma menjawab tegas.

"Tadi aku seperti mendengar suaramu, kupikir kau sedang bersama siapa…."

"Aku baru menelpon," jawab Hiruma seratus persen bohong.

Tapi Mamori hanya mengangguk, seperti tidak begitu memperdulikan kegiatan Hiruma. "_Ne,_ Hiruma-_kun_, pekerjaan ini aku selesaikan di rumah ya, sekarang aku harus pergi, aku ada urusan."

"Kemana?" tanya Hiruma reflek.

"eh?" Mamori terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah peduli dengan urusannya.

Hiruma sendiri juga kaget, bisa-bisanya dia bertanya pada Mamori dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran seperti itu.

"Aku akan ziarah ke makam nenekku," Mamori tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

Jantung Hiruma kembali bergemuruh, rasanya ia tidak ingin membiarkan gadis ini pergi. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik tangan Mamori agar mendekat kearahnya lalu menawan bibir gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut, dalam, penuh kerinduan, dan putus asa. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Mamori, sementara yang kanan menggenggam jemari Mamori. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melepaskan Mamori.

"Hiruma," Mamori mendesis pelan, membuat Hiruma menyudahi aksi gilanya barusan. Nafas keduanya memburu, mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak dekat. "Hiruma," Mamori kembali memanggilnya.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Hiruma sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung. Tapi ia tersenyum tulus menyadari nada khawatir dari kata-kata Hiruma. "Iya," dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan pasti sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Jangan ambil dia," Hiruma bergumam pelan.

~Shadowshadowshadow~

Puluhan daun _momiji _masih berjatuhan seiring dengan angin sore yang membawa mereka terbang lalu terjatuh di jalanan, menimbulkan suara unik saat terinjak sepatu pria berambut pirang jabrik yang berjalan dalam diam di sebuah komplek pemakaman. Matanya fokus pada jalan di depannya meski di sekelilingnya, beberapa sosok dari dimensi lain terus menatapnya, mengikuti langkah yang terhenti di sebuah makam, salah satu makam yang terlihat bersih disbanding yang lain, ada sebuket lili putih di atas makam bertuliskan Shizuka Hiruma itu.

"Ayah sialan itu kemari?" Hiruma membuka mulut. Ia bertanya pada wanita yang tengah duduk di atas batu nisan.

Wanita itu melirik Hiruma sekilas. "Mencium seorang gadis di depan ibumu sendiri, Youcihi… Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya." Suara jernih itu terdengar begitu dramatis dan berlebihan di telinga Hiruma.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan!" tukas Hiruma.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja, seharian tadi dia di sini," jawab Shizuka Hiruma sambil melayang, dan berhenti di samping Hiruma.  
"Dan dia yang membersihakan tempat ini? Juga membawa bunga sialan itu?" Hiruma menunjuk buket bunga di atas makam sang ibu.

"Kau tahu, Yuuya tidak pernah berubah, meski sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dia selalu bersikap baik, membawakan bunga untukku dan merawat tempat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga membawa bunga untukku? Manis sekali… meski aku yakin, kau mendapatkannya dengan ancaman." Shizuka menunjukan wajah seram saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"kekekeke…." Hiruma hanya terkekeh sebelum menjatuhkan bunga yang ia bawa ke makam sang ibu, tepat di samping buket bunga yang dibawakan ayahnya.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

Telinga Hiruma berkedut mendengar panggilan yang sangat ia kenal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berfikir akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Hiruma menoleh, menatap gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Anezaki Mamori. Dia terlihat manis dalam balutan gaun hitam selutut lengan panjang. Dia benar-benar cantik. Meski bagi Hiruma tetap mengganjal. Bayangan hitam itu kini bukan lagi mengikuti Mamori, tapi sudah menyelimuti kaki hingga paha gadis itu. Membuat jantung Hiruma kembali bergemuruh karena takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Hiruma kasar. Tapi Mamori sudah terlalu biasa dengan jawaban itu, maka ia tidak mendengarkannya.

Mamori berhenti di samping Hiruma dan menatap makam di depannya. "Shizuka Hiru-dia keluargamu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ibuku," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori menggumamkan kata "oh" sebelum mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, dan memejamkan mata. Dia berdoa.

"Manis sekali," Shizuka Hiruma tampak terharu.

Sementara putranya mendengus sebal. "Memangnya dia gula." Ia mendesis dalam suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Mamori saat ia selesai berdoa untuk ibu dari pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Ya. Ngapain kau di sini, manajer sialan?"

"Ziarah ke makam nenekku, di sana," Mamori menunjuk sebuah makam yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. "Aku melihatmu di sini, jadi aku menghampirimu, ayah dan ibuku menunggu di luar."

Hiruma menganggukan kepalanya. Bersikap seolah menghayati cerita Mamori. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Mamori dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Hey… Hiruma-_kun _tunggu!" Mamori mengerjar pria itu.

Dan entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Hiruma cemas. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terjatuh, lalu… Hiruma bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Berhenti! Manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma dalam sebuah bentakan, yang sukses menghentikan langkah Mamori.

"A-apa?" tanya Mamori yang sepertinya sedikit linglung.

"Berhati-hatilah," pesan Hiruma. Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh pada Mamori untuk sekedar melihat ekspresinya. Dia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hiruma," Mamori kembali berlari kecil mengejar Hiruma dan menarik ujung mantel hitam yang dipakai pria itu, menghentikan kembali langkahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma ketus seraya membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Mamori.

"Hari ini sikapmu aneh, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada," Hiruma menjawab seenaknya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sesuatu!" tuntut Mamori. Ia menatap pria di depannya dengan pandangan tegas. "Jelaskan soal yang di ruang klub tadi!" Mamori kembali menuntut saat pria itu hanya menaikan sebelah alis sebagai tanggapan.

Hiruma menyeringai. Menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. "Kau mau lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh…A-apa maksudmu?" wajah Mamori kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma. Ada getaran tidak biasa dalam hatinya. "A-aku cuma minta penjelasan kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

"Kekeke… karena aku menyukainya." Kekeh Hiruma yang kembali sukses membuat wajah Mamori menjadi merah.

"Ka-kau, menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau puas? Sekarang singkirin tanganmu dari mantelku! Kau tidak tahu kalau mantel ini mahal?!"

Mamori reflek menarik tangannya. Padahal ia sudah melepaskan mantel Hiruma sejak tadi. Sementara sang setan tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Mamori. Ia sadar, sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa menggoda gadis ini seperti sekarang, tidak akan bisa lagi, selamanya.

"Ka-kau bilang menyukaiku?" tanya Mamori yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori, menyatukan kening keduanya. "Kau tidak salah dengar, manajer sialan, sekarang dengarkan aku, berhati-hatilah," ucap Hiruma serius.

"Kenapa kau terus berkata hati-hati?"

Hiruma menarik wajahnya lalu berjalan mendahului Mamori. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Hiruma-_kun_, _arigatou_," Mamori tersenyum kecil. "_Ne_, apa kau tidak butuh jawabanku soal pernyataanmu tadi?" tanya Mamori yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh."

"_Mou… !_"

"Kekekeke… sepertinya kau ingin sekali mengatakannya, baiklah, aku dengarkan."

"Uhm… yah, kurasa aku juga menyukaimu," ungkap Mamori yang terdengar gugup.

Hiruma tersenyum kecil. "Pulang dan berhati-hatilah, jangan bertindak gegabah."

"Uhm!" Mamori mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga harus hati-hati."

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet."

Mamori hanya tersenyum geli, sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tingkah Hiruma. Ia lalu beranjak lebih dulu meninggalkan Hiruma yang terus menatap langkahnya yang menjauh. Tangannya mengepal menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan dalam dadanya. Ia rasanya ingin sekali marah.

"Youichi," panggilan itu membuat Hiruma menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Hiruma tegas. Meski ia tahu kalimat itu tidak bisa membuat Shizuka percaya. Tapi Hiruma memang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Jika Kami-_sama_ ingin mengambil gadis itu, Hiruma tidak boleh menahannya, dia harus merelakannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat lalu mulai kembali melangkah, setidaknya dia sudah mengungkapkannya. Benar, Hiruma hanya ingin Mamori tahu perasaannya sebelum gadis itu pergi.

_Ckiiiiitt._

_Braakk. _

"Akh….! Mamori-_chan_!"

Suara yang menakutkan dan jeritan memilukan.

Hiruma yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu pemakamakan langsung mematung. Matanya sempat menangkap kejadian itu sekilas, dimana tubuh mungil gadis bernama Anezaki Mamori itu terlempar oleh sebuah truk yang menabraknya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menetralisir perasaannya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya yang indah penuh dengan darah dan luka di beberapa bagian. Gadis manis itu kehilangan kesadaran, tapi Hiruma tahu, dia masih hidup.

"Mamo!" jerit seorang wanita yang tampak ragu-ragu ingin menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Sepertinya ia takut kalau tindakannya akan menyakiti Mamori.

"Ma-maafkan saya," si supir truk tampak gemetar melihat Mamori yang menjadi korban kelalaiannya.

Hiruma melirik pria gemuk itu dengan pandangan membunuh, hanya sesaat, karena ia lebih memilih menghampiri Mamori. Tanpa ragu, Hiruma menggendong tubuh Mamori yang tidak berdaya dalam _bridal style_, tidak peduli jika darah Mamori akan mengotori pakaian mahalnya.

"Dia masih hidup. Cepat ke rumah sakit!" komandonya.

Seorang pria yang Hiruma tahu adalah ayah dari manajernya segera membukakan pintu mobil mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Tateo Anezaki menajalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan aturan lalu lintas, yang terpenting baginya adalah keselamatan putri tunggalnya. Di sampingnya, sang istri hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Dia tampak sangat kecau.

Sementara Hiruma terlihat lebih tenang, ia memegangi kepala Mamori yang bersandar di pangkuannya, meski Hiruma tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa tempurung kepala gadis ini remuk. Ia menundukan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat dengan Mamori.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau bisa bertahan?" bisik Hiruma di telinga gadis itu.

Ia bisa merasakan Mamori menjawab kata-katanya lewat satu tarikan nafas pelan. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Mamori, bayangan hitam itu kini memeluknya hingga leher. Pria itu mengeratkan pegangannya, hampir meremas rambut Mamori yang kini bercampur darah.

Tateo menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba di rumah sakit terdekat. Beruntung Mamori mendapatkan pelayanan yang cepat. Para perawat segera membawa Mamori ke sebuah ruangan diikuti seorang dokter. Saat itu Hiruma melihatnya, bayangan hitam itu telah menyelimuti semua tubuh Mamori. Gadis yang ia cintai itu sudah mencapai batasnya.

Hiruma memutar langkahnya,menjauh dari orang tua Mamori yang masih menunggu dengan cemas. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke taman rumah sakit. Ia hanya berdiri diam memandangi taman di depannya, tidak perduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diperlihatkan setiap orang padanya, saat ini baju Hiruma penuh dengan darah, tentu saja semua orang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin mereka pikir Hiruma ini orang yang baru saja melakukan tindakan pembunuhan.

"Kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, kenapa masih bertingkah seperti ini?"

Hiruma melirik ke sebelahnya, sang ibu tampak menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Mamori tidak akan selamat tapi kau tetap membawanya kemari dan berharap dia bisa hidup lebih lama."  
"Aku hanya mengikuti insting," jawab Hiruma pelan.

"Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Tapi, bukankah kau masih bisa melihatnya?"

"Dia berbeda, sama sepertimu. Kalian tidak sama denganku."

"Kau tidak bisa terikat dengannya, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Shizuka. "Aku tahu kau begitu mencintainya, kau bahkan ingin menikahinya , ingin berkeluarga dengannya. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Itu yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Tch!"

"Kembalilah," ucap Shizuka lembut namun terdengar tegas, membuat Hiruma tidak bisa membantah.

Akhirnya pria itu kembali ke tempat Mamori dirawat tadi. Ia bisa melihat manajernya dalam bentuk lain sekarang, duduk di depan ruangan itu sambil menangis.

"Manajer sialan!" panggil Hiruma.

Sosok setipis kabut itu menoleh dengan cepat kearah suara. "Hiruma-_kun_!" ia hampir memekik. Mamori melayang mendekati Hiruma. Benar, melayang, tapi dia sendiri seolah sedang berlari. "Apa yang terjadi? Ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suaraku, aku bahkan bisa melihat tubuhku-"  
"Kau sudah mati." Jawab Hiruma enteng.

"A-apa maksudmu aku sudah mati?! Kau saja jelas-jelas masih bisa berkomunikasi denganku!"

"Aku bisa melihat roh."

"Pembohong. Kau pikir aku percaya!"

"Baik, coba ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau ada di sini?" tanya Hiruma setelah menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Mamori masih saja menyebalkan.

Gadis itu tampak diam sebentar, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau, kau bilang kau menyukaiku."

"Kenapa yang kau ingat bagian seperti itu, manajer bodoh! Kejadian setelahnya!" Hiruma rasanya ingin melempar Mamori mendengar kata-kata itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak, mungkin Hiruma akan lebih memilih untuk menciumnya. Kekeke.

"Kita… di pemakaman kan?" tanya Mamori.

"Mobil itu menabrakmu." Hiruma menjawab pelan, setelah mengusir khayalan gilanya barusan.

"Jadi… aku?" Mamori menggeleng pelan. Ia menangis tanpa air mata.

"Hiruma!"

"Hiruma-_san_!"

Hiruma dan Mamori menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu. Tampak anggota Deimon Devil Bats berlarian kearah mereka. Wajah anak-anak itu terlihat cemas.

"Teman-teman," Mamori berbisik.

"Ibuku bilang, Mamori-_neechan_ kecelakaan. Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Sena. Ia memandangi Hiruma kemudian bergidik ngeri melihat darah segar yang belum kering di baju yang Hiruma pakai.

"Dia mati," jawab Hiruma singkat dan seolah tidak peduli.

"Apa katamu?!" Jumonji rasanya ingin sekali memukul kaptennya ini. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Masih terlalu sayang pada nyawa.

"Hiruma," Musashi memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Hiruma tegas.

_Greek._

Pintu ruangan tempat Mamori dirawat terbuka. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar dari sana, diikuti Tateo yang memapah Mami dalam pelukannya. Wajah mereka tampak begitu kusut.

"_Ano_, bagaimana kondisi Mamori-_neechan_?" tanya Sena yang memang paling dekat dengan keluarga ini.

Tateo menatap Sena, ia tersenyum pahit, matanya yang sayu menatap semua teman-teman putrinya. "Kalian semua teman-teman Mamori. Aku, atas nama Mamori meminta maaf jika Mamo pernah melakukan kesalahan, mohon maafkan dia, dan terima kasih banyak sudah menjadi sahabat untuknya." Tateo lalu melirik Hiruma. "Terima kasih banyak, sudah membantu sampai saat terakhir." Lanjutnya.

"Hm." Hiruma menjawab singkat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna. Seluruh badannya gemetar karena takut.

"Mamori tidak selamat, dia meninggal." Tateo menangis diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mamo-_nee_," Suzuna seperti kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terduduk dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain memasang wajah shock. Tidak percaya kalau malaikat kesayangan mereka harus pergi secepat ini.

"Mamori-_san_," Monta bahkan hampir pingsan mendengar berita itu. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai sekarang sudah pergi, bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia begitu mencintai Mamori.

Hiruma memandangi teman-temannya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari keberadaan Mamori yang tiba-tiba saja hilang. Meski ia tidak melihatnya, Hiruma mampu merasakan gadis itu di suatu tempat, maka ia mengikuti langkahnya.

Pria itu baru berhenti saat tiba di atap rumah sakit. Telinganya mendengar sebuah isakan yang memilukan. Hiruma memutar bola matanya, mencari asal dari suara itu, dan dia menemukan apa yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Manajer sialan!" panggil Hiruma tegas seperti biasa.

Gadis yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hiruma. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

"Aku bisa merasakanmu," jawab Hiruma serius. Ia menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. "Jangan takut, kemarilah," Hiruma merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Mamori memeluknya.

Tapi Mamori terlihat ragu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan melayang menuju Hiruma. Memeluk tubuh manusia itu.

Hiruma sendiri memejamkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Mamori begitu nyata dalam pelukannya, kepalanya yang bersandar di dada, jari mungil yang mengusap punggung, hingga helaian rambut yang menggelitik kulitnya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang selalu senang bermesraan."

Mamori segera menarik diri dari Hiruma saat mendengar suara itu. Terkejut karena kalau dia sekarang bukan manusia, seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Tch! Pengganggu!" Hiruma membuka matanya dan langsung menatap sosok wanita bergaun biru yang hanya terkikik pelan.

Shizuka Hiruma sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata putranya yang membunuh. Ia hanya melayang ke samping Mamori dan merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Terima kasih untuk doamu tadi," ungkap Shizuka.

"Ma-maksud anda?" tanya Mamori, ia masih terkejut dan sekarang menjadi bingung.

"Kau menakutinya, ibu sialan!" seloroh Hiruma.

Shizuka hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Hiruma.

"Anda ibunya Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya Mamori.

"Panggil aku ibu, Mamo-_chan_. Apa kau takut?"

"Sejujurnya, iya."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau akan terbiasa. Mati itu hanya berpindah tempat, semua orang akan mengalaminya termasuk dia." Shizuka menunjuk Hiruma diakhir kalimat.

Pria itu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan sang ibu.

"_Ne_, apa kau tahu, seharian ini dia cemas sekali." Shizuka kembali menunjuk Hiruma. Sementara putranya itu pura-pura tidak dengar.

Mamori memutar bola matanya dan menatap Hiruma dengan tegas. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan mati?" tanyanya.

Hiruma mengangkat alis sebagai jawaban.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" tuntut Mamori.

"Jadi kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang padamu kau akan mati?"

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Mamori dengan suara pelan.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Tentu saja, kapan kau pernah percaya padaku?!" suara Hiruma terdengar jauh lebih tegas dari biasanya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan dua sosok itu.

"Hiruma-_kun_!" panggil Mamori. "Aku percaya padamu, aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua itu. _Arigatou_."

Hiruma tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh kearah Mamori yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia menyeringai kecil.

**~shadowshadowshadow~**

Suasana yang sangat tidak enak. Terlalu sedih. Sebenarnya Hiruma tidak ingin berada di sini, tapi di sinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan papan nama bertuliskan Anezaki. Rumah ini begitu ramai oleh pelayat, semua tengah mempersiapkan prosesi pemakaman gadis muda ini. Hiruma tampak berdiri diam menatap tubuh tidak bernyawa manajernya yang ditutupi kain putih. Keluarga tidak mengizinkan kain itu dibuka karena kondisi Mamori sangat memprihatinkan. Di belakang pria jangkung ini juga ada anggota Devil Bats lainnya, mereka semua seperti mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir pada gadis yang sangat mereka sayangi ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hiruma pun sangat sedih hari ini. Meski ia masih bisa melihat Mamori, tapi dia tetap kehilangan gadis itu, yang selalu duduk di bench memberikan informasi dengan kode rahasia, membantu meneliti kekuatan tim lawan, mengerjakan strategi, bahkan dia kehilangan Mamori yang membawa kotak _cream puff_ sebagai cemilan saat rapat strategi. Sekarang semuanya telah berbeda.

Hiruma mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan sosok Mamori yang duduk si sofa yang ada di ujung ruangan dengan wajah sedih. Pria itu langsung menghampirinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya duduk di samping gadis itu dan memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kepala Mamori di pundaknya, juga jemari yang bertaut dengannya.

Semua anggota Devil Bats menatap kapten mereka dengan pandangan prihatin. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Hiruma sedih seperti hari ini. Pria itu tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya. Saat ia duduk sendirian begitu, Hiruma tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku kesal saat dia bilang Anezaki mati, kupikir menurutnya itu bukan hal yang penting. Tapi, melihat dia seperti itu, aku jadi kasihan, dia pasti sangat sedih." Komentar Jumonji.

"Tentu saja dia sedih, biar bagaimana pun dia tetap manusia, dan Anezaki sangat berharga buatnya, dia memang sangat sedih." Musashi menanggapi.

Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju, sejahat apa pun Hiruma, dia juga pasti merasakan kehilangan yang sama seperti mereka, bahkan dia lebih merasa sakit dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

**~Shadowshadowshadow~**

Sehari setelah kepergian Mamori, semuanya tampak kembali normal. Latihan amefuto berjalan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja sekarang Hiruma mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Dia bilang tidak membutuhkan manajer pengganti. Untuk urusan bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan keperluan anggota tim, Hiruma menunjuk Suzuna, sementara strategi yang biasanya didiskusikan bersama Mamori, Hiruma mengurusnya sendiri. Hiruma terang-terangan bilang tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan posisi Mamori. Egois memang, tapi semua teman-temannya setuju. Mamori tidak bisa digantikan siapa pun. Tidak akan ada manajer yang sehebat Mamori bagi Devil Bats.

Hari ini setelah latihan sore, Hiruma menerima tawaran Musashi dan Kurita makan bersama di kedai ramen langganan mereka. Yah, udara dingin begini memang paling enak menikmati ramen hangat. Tiga pendiri Devil Bats itu melangkah ke kedai ramen dan segera memesan. Mereka duduk berjejer dan sibuk dengan makanan pembuka yang mereka bawa, Hiruma dengan permen karet tanpa gula, Kurita dengan _cream puff_, sementara Musashi menyesap kopi hitam. Pria itu melirik Hiruma di samping kirinya.

"Jadi, kau sebenarnya sudah tahu, tentang Anezaki?" tanya Musashi memulai percakapan.

Hiruma meliriknya sekilas. "Yeah," ia menjawab seperlunya.

Kurita menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Hiruma penasaran. "Lalu… bagaimana dia, Hiruma?"

Si pirang jabrik yang ditanya hanya membuat balon dari permen karet dalam mulutnya, ia menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman kecil saat merasakan sentuhan halus di punggungnya. "Dia di sini," Hiruma menyeringai saat balon permen karetnya meletus. Ia melirik samping kirinya yang kosong, sebelum gadis itu duduk di sana dan tersenyum pada Hiruma.

"Ah! Mana… mana Anezaki?" tanya Kurita yang mulai menoleh ke segala arah. "Anezaki… kau mau _cream puff_? Kita dulu sering memakannya bersama!" Kurita menawarkan makanan bawaannya pada udara kosong.

"Kekeke… gendut sialan! Manajer jelek itu sudah berhenti makan kue menjijikan itu!"

Musashi tersenyum kecil melihat Hiruma. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sahabatnya itu pikirkan. "Dia bahagia 'kan, Hiruma?"

"Bahagia atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku!" Hiruma menjawab ketus.

"Dasar!" gadis manis itu mendesis. Dan Hiruma menyeringai karena hanya ia yang bisa mendengar suara itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pesta ramen, mereka beranjak menuju stasiun, kecuali Hiruma. Pria itu memisahkan diri karena memang arah _apartement_nya berbeda dengan tujuan Musashi dan Kurita. Hiruma berjalan dalam diam, sesekali membuat suara dari balon permen karet dalam mulutnya.

"Hiruma-_kun_."

Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang saat suara itu terdengar. Tapi pria itu tidak menemukan apa pun, maka ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hiruma-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar.

Hiruma yang sudah sangat kenal dengan suara itu berdecak pelan. "Apa, manajer sialan? Jangan pikir aku takut padamu!" kata Hiruma yang kesal karena Mamori tidak menampakan wujudnya, padahal pria ini bisa merasakan Mamori ada di sekitarnya.

"_Gomen_," gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Hiruma.

"Cih," hanya itu jawban Hiruma. Entah artinya dimaafkan atau tidak. Mamori tidak ambil pusing.

"Hiruma, yang kau katakan di pemakaman kemarin… apa itu benar?" tanya Mamori yang kini melayang mengikuti langkah Hiruma.

"Yang mana, manajer sialan?"

"Yang… kau bilang kau menyukaiku…."

"Memangnya aku bilang begitu ya?" Hiruma menoleh pada Mamori dengan wajah polosnya.

"_Mou_!" sosok itu menjerit kesal.

"Kekekeke… kau menggelikan!" komentar Hiruma. "Ya, ya, itu benar." Hiruma akhirnya menjawab jujur, berbohong pun dia tidak akan bisa kalau lawan bicaranya bukanlah manusia.

"Jadi… kemarin itu, kita… resmi pacaran?"

"Ngapain kau bertanya hal menyebalkan begitu?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya… kita sekarang berbeda 'kan, rasanya… sulit dipercaya."

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Hiruma-_kun_, apa suatu saat nanti… kau akan menikah dengan seseorang?"

Pria bermata hijau itu reflek menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Dia ingin tertawa. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tertawa dengan keras. Tapi sebelah hatinya melarang. Ia memandangi wajah putih pucat sosok Mamori.

"Yeah, mungkin…." Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia mulai kembali melangkah, tapi kemudian berhenti. "Tidak."

**OWARI**

****woo... satu lagi one shoot gaje dari saia, saia tahu ini agak aneh, menurut beberapa ajaran manusia setelah mati tidak akan ada urusan lagi di dunia. tapi dibeberapa film yang pernah saia lihat kayak gini...

saia cuma pengen berbagi cerita tentang six sense yang ga banyak orang punya. entah kenapa, terlalu sering berkomunikasi dengan makhluk yang bukan manusia bikin saia greget pengen bikin fic ini. apa lagi karekter Hiruma masuk banget...hehehe...

mohon reviewnya ya minna... gomen kalo cerita ini aneh...


End file.
